


Heart and Body, Immovable

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Billdipbigbang2k18, M/M, a lil late in the posting cause real life happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Give your heart to the demon of dreams, lest you wish to join the trees. Turned to wood, a fate you must suffer. To avoid this, give your love to Cipher.Given a time limit of one month to fall in love with someone is just not enough time at all. Dipper knows this, especially when that someone has been your mortal enemy a long time ago.Bill was only interested cause his powers and immortality was at stake here, but soon he grew desperate and determined to save Dipper from his fate.Sadly, only Axolotl knows what comes next for these two.





	1. Heart of Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this is my big bang entry and also probably the last Billdip fic I will ever write that isn't a continuation of old stuff (cause I'm determined to get those stories finished)  
> It was a lot of fun and I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> My artist partner for this was Bellybutton on Discord and her art is very beautiful.  
> Here's a link to the artwork! https://billdipbigbang.tumblr.com/post/173542088548/a-beautiful-piece-of-art-anonymously-submitted-by

He could feel time slowly running out. As he sat in the middle of a clearing in the forest, an arm wrapped around someone who has become a dear friend over this past month, Dipper could not help but feel that at this very moment, everything was perfect.

“Hey, Pine Tree?” His friend asked, hazel eyes holding a concern that neither knew the demon could possibly hold. There was another emotion Dipper could see in those almost golden eyes, but he just did not know if he could actually return it.

Dipper gave a hum in response, turning his gaze away from Bill to stare up at the bits of sky that broke through the trees. He could feel Bill’s arms wrapping around his waist, face burying into his flannel like it would be the very last time they could do this.

“Do you know what comes next?” Bill asked, voice uncharastically solemn. “Cause I was thinking we could go back to that ice cream place, maybe share a milkshake?” Dipper could feel him peel his face away from him, now staring with those eyes that were filled with something that could not be returned at this moment.

“And then the next date we could try cliff diving. Then play pranks on Six- Ford with help from Star,” he continued, voice going higher as he tightened his hold on Dipper. “And maybe- maybe then you will,” he sniffled, burying his face into Dipper’s shoulder.

Dipper gave a sad smile as he set a hand on Bill’s head, running his fingers through blonde curls. “That would be nice,” he admitted. As he looked down at Bill, he could remember all the things he has went through that involved the demon.

Bad things that has made him unable to trust Bill with anything, but also good things that has allowed him to give a very small amount of forgiveness to the demon.

“Do you think you will love me?” At hearing those words, and from the way Bill said them, Dipper knew his friend has already lost hope. 

The sight of wood slowly crawling up his fingers made Dipper realize that time would run out at any moment and he would have to make a decision on this very day.

When he looked back at Bill, finally taking in every last one of his features, Dipper knew that Bill was fairly attractive in the physical sense; and there is a side to his personality that is pleasant to be around. However…

Dipper sighed and shook his head. “If there was more time, then maybe. Maybe I could learn to see past all that you have done, given you complete forgiveness. At least, find a closure of my own after what you did to not only me, but to my friends and family,” he began, closing his eyes as he turned his face back towards the sky. “Even then, it’s hard for me to want to even give the thought of falling for you. I just, sometimes I doubt your intentions,” he continued, not hearing any input from Bill. 

“Even if it will save my life, is it even worth the risk of you attempting yet another takeover? How can I be sure that you aren’t using this just to make sure you get to keep your powers with a physical form?” He asked, turning and looking at Bill.

The blank face he received in return caused more frustration to bubble inside of him. However, he squashed the flame burning inside and gave a resigned sigh. “I guess it really is true. You’re only in this to keep your powers.”

With that, he removed his hand from around Bill and stood up as the hold around him loosened. He gave a sad smile as he brought a hand up and unbuttoned his flannel, allowing for the shirt to slide down to the ground.

When Dipper allowed for his arms to fall to his side, he looked down and gave a sad smile at the wood that was steadily spreading across his arms. “You have to admit, the name is pretty ironic at this point,” he tried to joke.

At the sound of movement, he looked up and blinked at the sight of watery eyes. Snot and tears running down Bill’s face as he set firm hands on Dipper’s shoulders.

“Pine, no. Mason,” At the sound of his real name, the one that no one uses anymore, Dipper knew Bill was serious. “Listen, me trying to help you with this curse. Yeah, it was selfish at first. It still is selfish, I’m a demon,” he chuckled at that, though the laughter was very hollow.

It was like he was asking ‘What did you expect?’

“I want you to stay alive now. I want to have you all to myself, and that won’t work very well if you get turned into a tree,” he continued, hands moving up to cup Dipper’s face as he leaned in close. “The frilly asshole won’t change his curse, I’ve tried everything,” Bill whispered, breath ghosting over Dipper’s lips.

“Bill…” Dipper whispered, only to get shushed with a finger being pressed against his lips.

Bill shook his head. “I tried offering to give up everything that makes me who I am. All my powers, my immortality, even my silver tongue and dashing good looks,” he chuckled at the last bit, obviously joking. “He said no, but even then. Even if you survive this, I’d still give it all up because I know,” he stopped himself there, but what he says next was obvious for all who were listening.

Dipper smiled. He could feel tears run down his face. Hearing those words come from Bill, he felt like maybe.

Just maybe.

He could give him a chance. 

Give the feelings a chance to truly bloom into something wonderful.

He opened his mouth, beginning to say something. Mouth forming to say I.

However, his vision went completely black.


	2. Body of Stone

As he traversed the forest, bouquet of flowers in hand and a vial of a liquid, Bill Cipher shook his head as he gave a chuckle. He could see the gnomes and some fairies look at him with pity. Him, Bill Cipher receiving pity from lesser creatures.

He really has fallen so far, hasn’t he?

He took a breath of the crisp autumn air, bringing a hand up to catch one of the leaves that were slowly falling to the ground. “It is a lovely day,” he whispered to himself, pressing the leaf against his chest. 

The chest that was clad in a red flannel that had seen better days.

Bill soon started to hum to himself as he continued on his walk, looking up at the trees and seeing the sky steadily change from a soft blue to a bright orange. 

He soon came upon a clearing. Well, it used to be a clearing a long time ago. He looked up at the large tree that stood in the center. Despite the circumstances being against it from the time it was planted, Bill could not help but smile at how the tree now towered over the entire forest.

“Long time no see Pine Tree,” he greeted with a pleasant smile, taking a step forward to look at the trunk. Now it was hard to make out, but he could still see the features of his lost love. Permanently frozen, peaceful even. 

He walked over and set a hand against where he was sure Dipper’s chest was. “Look at you, you’ve really grown since I last came by,” he said with a soft laugh, pressing forward to get a better look at his frozen face.

Eyes still open, and yet unseeing. Lips parted as if he was going to say something, but never a sound to come out. Never again. 

“Your sister...still hasn’t forgiven me for what happened to you,” he whispered softly, closing his eyes as he felt himself about to cry once more. Just like on that day.

“I don’t blame her. Hell, you really have turned me soft. Haven’t you?” He asked, looking up with his hazel eyes. 

Bill remembered getting a first look at his reflection all that time ago. No longer did his eyes hold that bit of gold. His pointed ears rounded out, and even the fangs he had were turned into normal teeth. 

If it wasn’t for the emptiness he felt inside of him from losing everything, that would have been the moment he realized he had become one hundred percent human. 

He shook his head as he laid the flowers by the foot of the tree, to replace the ones he left the last time he visited. Once he stood once more, he gave a laugh. “Remember the first date I dragged you on?” Bill asked, bringing a hand over the petrified face in the tree.

“That ice cream place is closed now, and now I have a lifetime ban from that mall,” he chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the sound of something rustling in the foliage. 

Bill shook his head, taking a step closer to the tree. “I made a final deal before this visit. I’ve already fulfilled my end, and now it’s time for her to give me her end.”

He brought a hand up, wiping a tear from his eye as he gave a laugh. He soon started to hum as he looked over his shoulder to see a gorgon slip through the trees while wearing sunglasses. 

“You sure you want to go through with this? I can give you something else,” the gorgon asked, her voice hissing with the s sounds.

Bill didn’t say anything, only giving a nod. He then watched as the gorgon took the sunglasses off, opening her eyes to look at him.

Bill quickly turned away, giving a smile at Dipper as he felt his body start to slowly turn to stone.

“Keep smiling through, just like you always do,” he began to sing, keeping his eyes open through the process as he lost feeling in his legs. “‘Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. So will you please say hello, to the folks I know,” he continued, bringing his arms up to cup the face of his lost love.

“Tell them I won’t be long. They’ll be happy to know that as you saw me go,” he leaned in and pressed his lips against the outline that he was sure made up Dipper’s lips. 

“I was singing this song,” he finished, lips pressed right against the bark of the tree. He slowly closed his eyes, steadily losing feeling through the rest of his body until.

Nothing.


	3. Spirit of Life

He had seen how this timeline would go down. He knew that there would be a curse placed onto the human, and that he would decide to take the curse and tie it to the demon. 

_Give your heart to the demon of dreams, lest you wish to join the trees. Turned to wood, a fate you must suffer. To avoid this, give your love to Cipher._

_Demon of threes who fakes happiness, if the boy of trees refuses to love you then human you will be._

Now he sat in the forest, listening to one of the Man of Many Questions’ descendants lead a group of people on a tour. He always found entertainment in the humans of this dimension, feeling that they were a force of their own.

That was something Cipher could never quite see and appreciate for himself.

As he turned his gaze towards where the tour group was being led, he gave a small smile at the sight of the large pine tree that grew high above the rest. And seemingly attached to it, a small rock formation that had been worn down after all these years.

It used to form that of a man, but now the features were indistinguishable.

“Hey Frills! What brings you here?” He gave a hum at the sound of Cipher’s voice, turning to look at the former demon with his beady eyes.

“I was just checking around, making sure that you were taking to your new job properly,” he said as he floated over and sat in one of the branches of the large tree.

Cipher rolled his eyes as he waved a transparent hand through the air. “Eh, not as great as my old self but being this could be fun,” he said with a shrug. He then looked towards the tree to see Dipper poking his head out of it.

“Can you keep the noise down? I’m trying to rest,” he remarked.

“Sorry Piney, just catching up with an old friend,” Cipher chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Dipper’s cheek.

He decided to leave the two be, going back to his own realm between the dimensions. “Whatever comes next for those two, I can only hope that it will continue down a good path.”


End file.
